Until The Day I See You Again
by Yinsashi
Summary: What would it feel like to lose someone dear to you infront of your eyes? One thousand years before he was released from his stone prison with his clan, Brooklyn was in love with a human until she died. In 1994 Manhattan, he finds a girl just like her and finds that they both have secrets they don't even know. (Rating may change later on) (Brooklyn x oc) (Possible Lexington x oc)
1. Awakening

Until The Day I See You Again

The Awakening (Part 1)

The beautiful sunset sends a warm glow on the war plaguing the land of Scottland in 994 A.D. Vikings chunk rocks from canonplalts to the rocky walls of Castle Wyvern. Soldiers fall into line on the edge of the crumbing fortress with bows and arrows in ready position, knowing full well that their efforts are futile. All the while, stone statues of gargoyles overlook the horrid scene, unknowing of the battle forging misery on their land.

"Fight fast! We can hold them back!" a gruff man holding a spiked mace yells at his soldiers. A fierce scowl crosses his face. "Aye! And catch boulders in our teeth while at it!" an archer replies sarcastically. A deeper frown etches onto his commander's mouth. " It's more your choice than mine, lads. The catapalt, or me?" the big man states while drawing his sword with an intimdating growl. The archer and his buddy return into their posts. "Return to your posts," the big man yells with authority," 'cause when the sun goes down, we'll see some fun..."

On the other side of the castle, a young girl, no older than 17, rushes up a tower in the west wing. A maroon cape flows with the wind of her motion as she carries her oak wood bow and quiver of arrows on her back. A saphire stone imbeded in a silver necklace on her neck shines in the dusk sun as she finally reaches the top of the tower. Her warrior attire and raven hair flutters with her cape. She slowly gains her breath and smiles at the three gargoyle statues infront of her. "Made it just in time..." she whispers to herself as the sun sets lower in the horizon to finally disappear in the skyline. Cracks in the stone statues catch her attention away from the view. More and more cracks appear until they fall off and is replaced by skin. An inhuman cry from the creatures before her causes her smile to grow.

"Good evening, you three!" the girl excitedly exclaims to grab the three gargoyles' attention. The one with red skin, black wings, and a beak for his mouth is the first to reply. "Margret! You're here!" he said to the girl named Margret and hurriedly gives her a hug. She giggles at the gesture and looks into his chocolate eyes with her odd purple orbs. "What's going on?" the smallest one of the three gargoyles asked as he observed the scene below them. His forest green skin glows from the fire. "Vikings are trying to take over Wyvern. I came up here to make sure you three were okay," Margret explained with a sigh of relief and walks over to the edge of the wall. "At least one human cares about us," the largest one with aqua skin and seaweed green wings says with a stretch. The red gargoyle looks around at the battle below in awe. "Shall we have our brothers and sisters have all the fun?" he asks before picking up Margret. "I'm ready for battle at anytime!" she exclaims with a nod. They take to the air with Margret's bow and arrows at the ready, sniping anyone who dares to harm their clan. The other two at the tower look at each other. "Not afraid, are you?" the small one asks the bigger one who has his knees to his chest. "Me? Afraid?" he begins while standing, "Ha! Why, all of nature trembles at my passing!" The taller one grabs his bulging gut and pushes it to his chest, feighning pectoral muscles. All the fat eventually falls back into place with a jiggling motion. The smaller one pokes it, saying, "I can see why" before taking to the air, followed by the larger one.

Meanwhile, Margret and the red gargoyle are on a roll, taking down Vikings with deadly accuracy. Out of the corner of her eye, Margret spots the fat gargoyle heading towards the refugees the castle has been protecting. He takes a sheep's leg and starts eating it while two soldiers are fighting each other. The gargoyle takes notice and hits the viking of his head, knock him out cold. A small giggle escapes her lips as the red one carrying her places her down on a tower. Two vikings were occupying it until the red gargoyle picks them up, dropping them into mud below. "Woohoo!" Margret cries out in victory as the Vikings finally evacuate. The red gargoyle returns to her side. "Nice shooting, Margret," he says with a small blush. "I couldn't have done it without a great pilot," she responds with a blink. They both laugh and head to the rest of the gargoyles who are perched in a tower overlooking the retreating Vikings.

They meet up with the small and fat gargoyles and hear the ally soldiers cheering from their victory with the help of the gargoyles. Margret looked at the red and small gargoyle with speculation, knowing full well it was their clan who really did all the work. "Goliath, I owe you our thanks for protecting us," the commander of the castle says to the clan leader. "As I owe you for protecting us during the day." Goliath responded with a smile and turns to his mate.

Not long afterwards, everyone dispersed to do whatever they please. All the humans went into the castles for supper over their victory... well, almost all the humans. Margret instead stays outside ontop of the West wing tower and gazes upon the night stars until the glump of someone landing onto the tower gets her attention. She turns around to her closest friend, the red gargoyle. A smile crossed both of their faces as they walk towards one another. "Another victory well done, Red," Margret says as she is pulled into a tight emrace by the one she nicknamed 'Red'. His black wings enclosed them both. "I'm just glad you're okay, Margret," he replies while petting her hair. They both stay that way for a while before a yawn escapes Margret's lips. Red notices and chuckles. "Tired?" he asks while pulling away from Margret. She tiredly blinks and smiles lazily. "Maybe just a little bit..." she replies while leaning on his shoulder. "You should get some sleep. You never know when you'll need to fight again, my little warrior," Red says while picking Margret up bridal style. She silently nods before closing her eyes. The red gargoyle then takes off into the air, landing into a small bedroom on the other side of the castle. He places Margret into the only bed in the room, takes off her weapons, and finally slides the covers to her chin.

Before he gets up to leave, he looks back at her angelic face. In sleep, her features seem peaceful and content. A grin covers the gargoyle's face as he leans his beak towards her forehead, pressing his surprisingly soft beak onto it for a quick kiss. He backs away, seeing a smile cross Margret's face. In her slumber, he hears her mumble, "I...love... you...Red." A blush crosses his cheeks as he mumbles, "I love you too, Margret," before returning to his post before the sun rises.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following afternoon came quick to Margret as she jolts up from her slumber. Sweat covers her slightly tan skin from the chronic nightmare plaguing her mind. It is always the same: a female gargoyle with raven hair, cerulean skin, and purple eyes carrys a baby swadled in cloths, running from someone- no, a group of people. They always yell, "Down with the demon!" and "She's the spawn of satan!" as the gargoyle runs through the brush to a wall of stone. She looks down at the baby and kisses her head before wrapping the baby with her tail and climbs the dead end. As she reaches the top, a man appears and wickedly smiles at them both. He forcfully pulls them up and says, "May the power of Jesus compell you," before bringing a stake down on the gargoyle's chest.

Margret always wakes up to that part of the dream with the cry of the baby echoing in her ears. Tears swell in her eyes as she brings her knees to her chest. Why did this dream keep reoccuring? It's been stuck in here head ever since the day she was found by the red gargoyle she calls Red 10 years ago. He found her on the banks of a river near the castle with not a single memory in her head and only a saphire necklace on her. She didn't even know her name, so he named her Margret after the river he found her in. They went back to the castle where the princess accepted her and had the commander of the guard train her since she loved the thrill of the fight.

Other than Red, she became best friends with almost everyone in the gargoyle clan. Goliath made her in charge of the rookery and trusted her greatly. The eldest loved to tell her stories of his great adventures as a younger gargoyle to which she listened carefully. Their 'guard dog' loved to play fetch with her and absolutely adored her belly rubs. Even so, she mostly hangs with Red, the smallest gargoyle, and the fat gargoyle. Because of her friendship with the gargoyles, she is often made fun of by others and has no human friends, except the princess (though, she does not understand why Margret likes the creatures). 'They're more family to me than any human...' Margret thought with a grin as she dressed in fresh clothes. She was never a fan of long dresses so she just wore a short red dress that went just below her knees and black tights. After putting on her shoes, Margret notices the sun almost touching the horizon and hurries to the West wing tower, just in time to see her friends awaken. Red was the first to notice her, as always, and runs up to her.

"Good evening, Margret," he says as the other two walk over. "Evening, Red!" she replies with a quick hug. "You guys hungry?" As an answer to her question, all three of the gargoyles' stomaches grumlbe. Margret shakes her head as the gargoyles akwardly laugh. Soon the quadrant is settled near a fire surrounded by food. The fat gargoyle sits inbetween the food, scarfing it all down, while Margret and the other two somehow end up throwing a chunk of meat back and forth, trying to keep it away from the gargoyles' guard dog. "Catch!" the smallest one yelled as he tossed the meat to Red, who catches it while standing on some crates. "Margret! Go long!" he yells as Margret runs backwards, catching the meat in her arms. She laughs while dodging the dog and tosses it back to the small one. He runs a little ways and throws it back at Margret. The dog turns and jumps on her, grabbing the meat in the process. She laughs hysterically while Red comes over, pushing the dog off of Margret and helps her up. MArgret then bands down and rubs the dog's belly. "That's a good boy!" she says as the dog slobbers everywhere.

A young boy with blonde hair then walks up. "I'm Tom. What's your name?" he asks with all eyes on him. Red, Margret, and the small gargoyle look at each other and smile. "I'm Margret and except for Goliath, these guys don't have names," Margret explains to the young lad. "Then how do they tell each other apart?" he asks. "We look different," the small gargoyle says as Red and Margret nod in agreement. "But what do you call each other?" Tom asks again. "Friend," Red replies with a grin. Tom looks satisfied and intrigued by their answers until his mother rushes over. "Tom! Get away from those monsters and freak!" she exclaims while backing him up. Red jumps down from the crates, calmly saying, "We wouldn't hurt the lad, ma'am." An angry scowl crosses her face. "Keep away from him, you beast!" she yells as she throws a log at him. Margret notices and jumps infront of Red, taking the blow to her shoulder. A pained groan escaped her mouth as Goliath's mate, the second in command of the clan, jumps down with an angry snarl. Red catches Margret before she could fall from the blow. "Margret!" he exclaims as he tenderly touches her hurt shoulder. "I'll be fine," she whispers before getting up with his help. The female gargoyle before them glares at the human who hurt Margret. "You're the beast-" she started before Red interrupted. "No, if they think we're the monsters-" "-then let's live up to the name..." the small gargoyle finished as their eyes turned white. The humans began to cower in fear at the sight. "Wha- Are we being attacked again?!" the fat one says as he hears the humans scream. It did not stop until Goliath and the clan elder landed infront of Red and the other did they stop. The gargoyles, Margret included, look like a deer in a headlight at their leader. "You three, down to the rookery until I return! I deal with you then. Take him with you," Goliath orders while facing towards the three young gargoyles and their guard dog. "Margret, I want you to guard them in the meantime," he says while facing Margret. She nods and turns to her friends. The five of them head off to the rookery. Margret pushes open the doors and waits as everyone enters, Red being the last. She follows after and shuts the doors behind them.

While walking down the narrow passage, Red looks down at Margret who gingerly touches her throbbing shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asks quietly while looking down at her. "I've been better, but it was all worth it. I hate seeing you get hurt," she replies with a small smile. "The feeling is mutual there. Sorry you have to go through this punishment too," Red say while looking down. Margret stops, making Red stop while the others kept going. "It's not your fault that humans don't understand the truth about gargoyles," Margret sighs while gently placing his beak into her soft hands. "They may think you and your clan are monsters, but they just don't know what I know. You are a strong, brave warrior and if there are any freaks in this world, it would have to be the ones who don't see the beauty of gargoyles that I see," she says with a smile. Red smiles back and pulls her into a hug. " I love you, Red. I wouldn't want you any other way," Margret says out loud unintentionally. They pull away from each other and look into each other's eyes. A hot blush covers Margret's face, making her look away from the red gargoyle. He smirked and held her chin inbetween his talons, forcing her to look up at him. "I love you too, Margret," was all he said before crashing his lips onto her's. Red pulled his wings around them both to deepen the kiss. Both of their hearts pound like drums in their ribs. Margret reaches her arms around his neck as his talons hold her waist gently. A few minutes later, they back away from each other, blushes noticable on both. "We-...um, should get back to the others," Margret suggests as Red nods. He grabs her hand into his and walks contently down to the rookery. When they arrive, they hear the fat gargoyle say, "I haven't been down here since I hatched." He then walks over to the wall and peels some slime off the wall, eating it. The smallest of them shivers, muttering, "I hope we're not down here long; he might eat us!" Margret giggles at that statement and slides down a clean wall. Red moves to sit by her, wrapping a wing around her protectively.

The other gargoyles notice and deviously grin. "Don't get too cozy, you two! We might have an extra egg by the time we get out of here!" the fat one yells as he and the smallest one laugh. Red and Margret blush before Margret smirks, exclaiming, "Wouldn't want to! You might eat it!" Everyone except the fat one laugh, he just grins and says, "Nice one."

Not long afterwards, the sun begins to rise and, even though they are underground, the gargoyles turn to stone. Margret smiles at her lover's stone smile and leans back onto him, falling into sleep.

When she wakes up, Margret could hear faint shouts and cries from above ground. Curious, she wiggles out of her lover's grasp and kisses his beak. She then grabs her sword and silently treks out of the rookery. When she gets out, Margret meets a gruesome sight. The castle is set ablaze. The familiar stone gargoyles are smashed into pieces. Vikings run wild, kidnapping refugees. The commander of the guard comes into view from the castle and Margret runs up to him, tears in her eyes. "Commander! What's going on?! What happened to the gargoyles?!" she yells in sadness. Before he can answer, the leader of the Vikings came up behind her and grabs her hair. She lets out a pained wail and thrashes around. "Aww, and what is this? Another gargoyle lover? Hm, pity. You would have made a fine wife," he says as he throws her to the ground. Margret looks toward the commander and shakes her head. "You... You traitor! Why would you betray your own friends, your own clan! Goliath would be disappointed in you..." she yells in anger. Margret grabs her sword and aims toward the Viking leader. "...And a traitor for the enemy too..." she mumbles before swinging down at the Viking. He dodges and grabs her wrists, thrusting the sword from her hand. He pushes her to the ground and aims his sword at her chest. "Anybody living alongside gargoyles deserves to die," was all the Viking said before plunging his sword through her right side, under her lung. The princess just so happened to be dragged by at that time and sees Margret getting impaled. She screams at the top of her lungs, "Margret!" The Viking laughs and leaves the sword in her side.

Margret stays pinned to the ground as everyone leaves. Her wound continues to bleed as black spots appear in her vision. 'Am I dying?' she asks herself as tears pour down her face. 'I'm going to die... And I just found love, too...' The world around her begins to become blurry and spins slowly. "Margret? Margret!" a frantic, but familiar, voice yells. Margret tries to move but winces in pain. Red rushes to Margret's side and gently removes the sword. She winces in pain but smiles at the sight of her love. Her skin is ghostly pale and cold. Her muscles ache and her only desire was to sleep. "Red..." she chokes out as he picks her up into his arms. Tears pour down his face and lands on her cheeks. "I-I'm so s-sorry I couln't p-protect them..." she stuttered while petting his beak. "No... it's not your fault, love..." the red gargoyle says as his rookery brothers, Goliath, and the clan elder gathered with solemn looks on their faces. "R-Red... I know I-I'm going to d-die..." she mutters quietly. "No! You're going to be okay... I'll make sure of it!" he says through teary eyes. He know she's going to die, any idiot could see that. He just did not want her to. "I love y-you... so much...but we'll meet a-again, Red. I promise..." and with her final words, Margret stops breathing. The red gargoyle's breath hitches as he nuzzles his beak into his lover's cold neck. "I love you, too, Margret... My love..." he whispers so silently that not even God could hear it. Suddenly, the saphire necklace on Margret's corpse begins to glow into a blinding light, engulfing Margret's body. As soon as it had come, the light disappears, leaving the red gargoyle broken hearted and empty handed. Margret's body is gone. An inhuman roar sounds through the air from the mouth of Margret's lover. 

* * *

Yin: Thank you everybody for reading my first story here on . I know the first is depressing but it will get better in the next chapter.

Brook: Stay tuned in for the next episode "Awakening Part 2" which will hopefully be out soon *glares at Yin*

Yin: *looks offended* I'm sorry I take so long to update! I got to have motivation!

Brook: Oh, I'll give you motivation! *chases Yin around room*

Lex: *Pops up suddenly out of no where* Please rate and review! Thanks!


	2. Awakening Part 2

Awakening (Part 2)

After much grieving of their loss, Goliath finally stands up straight and tall. He looks toward the three he sent down to the rookery and asks, "Were there any more of you down in the rookery?" The red gargoyle stands up and shakes his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. "No... it was just us and..." His voice drifted off as he looked at his empty arms. 'Her...' he thinks while a single tear falls from his left eye. "The humans are gone too, probably taken prisoners most likely," the elder states from his observation. "We'll find them! We will find the humans and have our revenge!" Goliath yells, his eyes glowing white with fury. He then leads what is left of his clan to the edge of the castle and takes to the air towards the Vikings. The gargoyle's guard dog follows closely behind on the ground. Revenge is the only thought in both Goliath... and the red gargoyle.

'I'll find who did this to you Margret. Your death will not be in vain!' the red gargoyle furiously thought, clenching his fist to a point that blood is drawn. Not that he would care anyways. The pain of losing Margret hurt him way more than what pain any sword or poison arrow can deal.

After a flight that seems to take a thousand years (if you get the irony there, kudos to you), the clan of gargoyles finally reaches the camp where all the Vikings and refugee prisoners are staying at. The Vikings are celebrating their victory over Wyvern in style with a feast that could feed an army. The prisoners, though, are miserable, knowing that the gargoyles they despised but are their only hope for liberation sit in crumbling heaps of smashed rock to never awaken during the night ever again. Or so they thought. Out of no where, the familiar inhuman cry of a gargoyle startle the Vikings. The small clan swoop down from the sky and begin their revenge.

"You said they wouldn't follow us!" the leader of the Vikings yells at the traitor commander. "They wouldn't have if you hadn't smashed the others!" he replies. The Viking leader turns back into the cave he was staying at and grabs the princess he held hostage. "Come along, your highness," he mocks while drawing his dagger to her neck. "The gargoyles... Your a dead man..." she responds with a confident smirk. "Not before you, Princess!" the Viking says right at the princess knees him where the sun don't shine. She took this time to escape, only having the Viking leader and traitor close behind. "Princess!" her white haired consultant/mage yells while finding a sharp rock to undo his binds. In his head, he thinks the princess will be dead in the matter of minutes. Anger bubbles in his blood as he grabs his magical book and moves outside.

Meanwhile at the place of more intresting action, the gargoyles are scaring the crap out of the viking soldiers. Left and right, they are screaming like little girls and cowering away, not even putting the fighting desire they had earlier. Goliath notices the Princess running away from the leader and traitor and follows behind, leaving his clan to fight the Vikings. The gargoyles were winning, even if they are out numbered, and finally scare the last of the Vikings away. The refugees cheer in victory and thanks towards the gargoyles as at the cave entrance, the white haired mage steps out.

"You fools! She'd be alive right now if you hadn't come!" he yells in rage. "What is he talking about?" the smallest gargoyle asks confused. "They would have ransomed us both! You invaded their camp and now-!" the mage continues as the elder gargoyle asks, "What is this? Where is the Princess?" The mage grows angrier and says, "She's dead, and it's all your fault! If I had a sword, I'd send you with her, but this will have to do."

He opens the magical book in his hands and chants a spell. A gray gust circles the gargoyles infront of him as they turn to stone in the middle of the night. The refugees gasp in shock just as Goliath returns with the Princess. Her two capturers now gone, she is safe and sound, but now shocked and disappointed. "Magus... What have you done?" she asks while gently petting one of the statues. "Princess... I thought you were gone... I was mad with grief," Magus the mage replies before Goliath grabs him. "Turn them back!" he demands, growing angrier by the minute. "I can not! The page with the counterspell was burned!" Magus frantically replies before Goliath drops him onto the magical book. Goliath turns to his stone clan, growling, and mutters, "Now I am truly alone."

"You really turned them into stone forever?" the Princess asks to Magus to which he replies, "The spell says that they would sleep until the castle reaches above the clouds." They both turn to Goliath who begins to pick up his stone family. Soon they are all carefully placed on pedistals on the castle by Goliath while the Princess and Magus apologize for what has happened. "I have a favor to ask of you, Princess. The eggs in the rookery are to soon hatch. Please watch over them," he more of demands towards the Princess. "We will look after them as if they were our own," she replies with a bow. "And Magus... could you do that spell you casted on my clan... one more time?" he asks the mage. The mage nods and soon, Goliath joins his clan as set stone, basking in the glow of the moon light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip into 1000 Years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

? POV

(A/N: Shocker! You thought this story would be 3rd person all the way through? Nope!)

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

SMASH!

"Stupid clock..." I mumble as I stretch my slightly tan arms into the Monday air. Ugh... Mondays... If I could wish for one thing, it would be either for Mondays to disappear or make longer weekends. Wouldn't that be a wish come true... With a groan, I lazily get out from under my black conforter and stumble through my room to my closet. The full length mirror nailed into the door way just shows how much Mondays and I do not mix. My raven black hair is sticking up in every which direction while my odd purple eyes are tired. My saphire pendent hangs backwards on my neck. My "The Offspring" T-shirt that is way too big for me barely goes past my bare knees while one of my socks is missing. "Great~. The sock troll has my sock..." A sigh escapes my lips as I finally open my closet and pick out my clothes for the day: long blues jeans with a couple hole at the knees, a black Nirvana t-shirt, black converses, and my famous black leather jacket. I'm not emo or gothic, if you are wondering. I just like the color black and for some reason red, too.

After getting dressed, I grab my backpack and look at the clock. '7:30 A.M. Plenty of time to eat breakfast.' As I walk out of my door, I bump into someone. "Woops! Sorry, Auntie Lisa," I say to my legal guardian, Elisa Maza. "No worries, kiddo. I'm just gonna go hit the hay. Long night busting criminals," she replies while stretching. I don't blame her. Working the night shifts as a detective for the NYPD takes its toll. "Wish I could sleep through the day..." I sarcastically remark while walking past her. "If that was true, then you'd be a gargoyle!" she says with a smirk. I look towards her and shake my head. "Don't dis my great intrest in cryptozoology!" She chuckles and adds, "More like an obsession. I'll pick you up after school and we'll go grab a bite to eat."

I nod as we go our seperate ways, me to the kitchen while Elisa to her room. I grab a bowl and some Fruit Loops from the cabinet and some milk from the fridge. Cadney jumps onto the counter and meows at me. I grab the cat some food and watch him eat while scarfing down my cereal. We both finished at the same time. I glance at the clock again. It is 7:45. I sigh again and walk out the door and out of the building onto the streets of New York City. People and cars rush to get to work. Gasoline and hotdogs fills the air with familiar aroma of my home. Even with all the bustle of New York being a natural scene and feel to me, I can't help but feel like I'm missing something, like there is a void in my heart. I look down at my feet as I walk, lost in thought. Could the dream I have been having be the key to it?

Ever since I could remember, I've been having this bizarre dream: A humanoid figure that looks like a gargoyle runs though a forest with a bundle of cloths in her cerulean hands. Her raven hair flows like silk in her wake but her violet eyes hold worry and fear. In the bundle, a soft wimper causes her to look down. A small smile crosses her face until she reaches a dead end. The creature kisses the bundle and begins to climb the cliff with the bundle securely wrapped around her tail. Yells and incoherent shouts come from the forest as a mob carrying torches and pitchforks follow. When she reaches the top, though, a man grabs her and mumbles something before impaling her with a stake through her 's not the end of the dream either. The scene then changes to a burning castle. I lay on the ground in pain with a sword pinning my side to the ground. Black spots in my vision cause me to cry. I know I'm going to die. In my blurry vision, I can see a red figure running to my side. His mouth moves but nothing comes out. "Who are you?" I want to say but no words come out. The crackling of the fire and all the sounds around me stop as I fall into a dark abyss.

'This dream... could it mean something?' I think as I stop at a cross walk. I look up and realize that I'm finally at school, I just need to cross the street. I sigh and wait for the cars to stop before passing. The school yard is covered in teens that I don't associate with who stick with their little clicks. Preps and jocks hang out near the doors to the school, flirting and making out with each other. Nerds and geeks are usually inside doing geeky things. The emos sit in the darkest corner on the school yard, pot heads smoke around back, etc. You know, stereotypical teenagers. "Hello, Hell! What have you in store for me today?" I sarcastically tell myself as I barely miss two jocks tackling each other to the ground. I can tell today will not be any different.

"Megan! Yoohoo!" I hear someone call from a distance. I look over my shoulder and see my small group of friends near an old oak tree in the school yard. I grin and shake my head as my best friend, Kori, is dancing like an idiot. Her curly, autumn hair bounces around with her movements. Freckles cover her face with a huge smile plastered onto her lips. Did I mention her height? Well, she is about as small as a ten year old even though we're the same age of 17. What she lacks in height, she make up with temper, though, so choose your word carefully around her.

Behind Kori is Jace and Cobi. They are my only guy friends. Cobi is a blonde that is barely taller than Kori. He is very sarcastic but is a great friend. Jace is half Filipino with dark skin and black hair. He is tall and lanky, but very quiet and smart. The three of them have been my friends ever since first grade, so we hold great respect for each other. I finally reach the oak tree they're at and instantly get glomped by Kori. "So, Meg! What'cha doin' after school today?" she asks with a grin. "Auntie Lisa is going to pick me up and we're going to have dinner together. Sorry," I reply with a 'sorry' face. She waves her hand in a dismissing manner. "Pish Posh! I understand. I just wanted to know if you had anything to do so I could give you something to do. Nevermind that!" she says with a jump, "Class is about to start! Let's hurry before the prep-wanna-be's steal our corner seats." Kori then grabs my arm and drags me inside right as the bell rings for us to go to class. Cobi and Jace follow behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~`Le 'Nother Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is finally the end of the day with the final bell ringing loudly. Students file out of the classrooms in a disorderly fashion towards the freedom of the city. My final class was lonely since none of my three friends have it. So I walk alone to the edge of the school premisise where Elisa's firetruck red car is parked. I step in and place my bag in the back seats while she begins to drive. "So how was school?" she asks to start a conversation. "Good. I didn't kill anyone, now did I?" I reply with a smirk. Elisa shakes her head and chuckles. We park outside Pizza Hut and get out of the car. When we get in and order our pizza (A large meat-lovers. Yummmmm!), I look at the TV where the reporter is standing outside the Xanatos Building. I listen closely. "...And on to other matters, Mr. David Xanatos is deciding to add a new addition to his already remarkable building. An old, run down castle imported from Scottland is now finished being reassembled at the very top above the clouds. Is this a show of his power? Or is it something more? Stay tuned-" The reporter is cut off by Elisa turning the TV off. "I don't trust that Xanatos. He's too rich for his own good..." she mumbles as our pizza arrives. "You never know. He could just be a weird antique collector. Probably the castle is a finishing touch," I added while chewing a piece of pizza. Elisa shrugs, saying, "Who knows..."

After we finish eating, we leave and get back into the car. The sun has just set into the horizon. I don't know why, but this is my favorite part of the day. Just as Elisa is putting the key into the ignition, her police radio goes off, saying something about public danger and stone falling off of Xanatos tower. Elisa and I look at each other and speed off, me putting the police lights ontop of her car.

When we arrive, everything is chaos. Stone and I-support beams have crushed cars. Police officers surround the area, keeping the pedestrians away. "You staying or coming, kiddo?" Elisa asks as she gets out. "And miss this case like the last one... Of course I'm coming!"

You may be wondering why my legal guardian is asking her teen child if she wants to go into a dangerous situation. Well, my answer for that is that I'm no ordinary kid. I am a junior detective for the NYPD. Luckily, Elisa got me a badge so I can go on any case with her that does not deal with gunfire. One day, I plan on being a detective, just like her.

Anyways, back to the situation. I get out and look at the top of the building. A cloud scewers the whole view but flashes of red light poke through. Suddenly, a barrage of stone falls. I grab Elisa and yell, "Watch out!" Narrowly evading them. She looks back at the police and public, yelling, "Get back!" before mumbling, "Or you'll turn into street pizza..." We both look down and notice a stone with what looks like claw marks on it. My eyes widen before I whisper, "Claw marks?" I look back at Elisa quizically before she pulled me away from another round of falling stone. One lands on a fire hydrant, setting off a fake rain effect. I move my gaze from the building to the stone with claw marks, barely hearing Elisa muttering, "Now what could have left claw marks on stone?" A police officer looks at the both of us before asking, "Any idea on what's going on, Detectives?" I shake my head and look up at the building, replying, "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

Yin: Hello, peeps and peoples! This is Yinsashi here! Thank you soooo much for reading my story. Sorry if this chapter was crappy but it's just a filler.

Brook: Wait... You're updating this soon!? Shocker.

Yin: And what is that supposed to mean, you big meanie!?

Brook: Exactly as it sounds.

Yin: Meanie!

Brook: Lazy!

Broad: *he and Lex sit in the background while Yinsashi and Brooklyn verbally fight* They usually don't fight this much...

Lex: *whispers* Probably it's sexual tension. I hear it drives people crazy...

Yin and Brook: WHAT DID YOU SAY!? *chases Lex around*

Broad: Make sure to Favorite and Review and stay tuned in for the next episode! :D


	3. Awakening Part 3 (and a half)

Awakening Part 3

Megan's POV

"It was a most unfortunate accident, one of Mr. Xanatos's new generators in the castle exploded. Mr. Xanatos is willing to pay for any damage done-" David Xanatos's assistant Owen Burnett tried to explain to us as we question him. I interrupt by saying, "Generator, huh? What I heard up there were automatic guns, not a generator exploding." Elisa nods and continues, "Now if you'd excuse us, we would like to check the place out or we'll come back with a warrant and a lot more police officers. It's your call." Owen sighs in defeat and leads us to an elevator. He presses a button and we quickly ascend to the top floor.

When we come to a stop, Elisa and I walk out first and look around. Old stones and medival weapons cover the wall. The huge fire place burns ablaze behind a long table set up with fancy silverware. For some reason, this place looks awefully familiar... A sudden pain fills my head. I shake it off just as Elisa says, "Must have one heck of a heating bill."

"Detective Maza! I just talked to the mayor to give him my most profound apologies about what happened here," David Xanatos himself says as he walks into the room. I growl and look away, not wanting to get into a conversation with him. I've always found rich people to be snooty and conceted. They always find ways to prove they're the better person whether it be by bloating about themselves on TV or buying a castle just for the heck of it.

I ignore the conversation Elisa and Xanatos were having and begin to look around the room. I notice Elisa and Xanatos walking off so I decide to follow while still not paying attention until I heard him say something about Owen being confused, his men fighting invaders, and someone stealing important technology from him. Elisa and I stop in our tracks and look at him incredilously. "Repeling an invasion? You're a private citizen, not an entire country," Elisa says with her hands on her hips. I zone out as he gives his boring excuse, saying something about owning a multi-billion company and some thing else that I don't even care about while opening a huge, metal door to the outside of the castle.

We walk out and see a huge amount of damage to the castle: stone fallen and sizzling from laser fire, trees fallen, cracks in the walls. It looks like all hell broke loose. "Whoa... You weren't kidding..." I mumble as I look around. "I assume you have permits for the guns you were firing up here?" Elisa asks Xanatos as I pull back a piece of stone. The same scratch marks from the stone in the street are imbeded in the stone in my hands. "Of course I do!" Xanatos replies as I stand up. The feeling of being watched catches my attention. I quickly look up at one of the damaged towers, barely catching sight of what looked like a cape swishing out of sight. I raise my eyebrow and walk back to Elisa. Just then, I hear what sounds like pots and pans falling with a clash. "What was that?" I ask Xanatos.

"Excuse me, Mr. Xanatos," Owen says while coming outside. "There seems to be a problem with our new guests." Another crash sounds from inside the castle. "Well, I hope I answered your questions satisfactory, Detaective Maza. How about Owen show you and your assistant out," Xanatos says as he walks back inside. "Follow me?" Owen insists and silently leads us towards the exit.

As we follow, Elisa and I hear a rustle. We look up and see a figure dressed in ancient armor with wings overlooking the city. "Is there a problem, ladies?" Owen asks, noticing that we stopped. "That stone gargoyle up there, I thought I saw it move..." she replies looking back up. Owen chuckles, saying, "Yes, this old place seems rather spooky at night. I thought the same thing more than once." In the tone of his voice, I could tell that he knew something we didn't, but I let it drop when we arrive at an elevator.

Owen opens it up and bids us a good night. I nod at him as the doors close and we descend. I look up at Elisa and share a smirk with her. She suddenly stops the elevator and opens the doors, looking around the empty floor. "Sorry pal, but this investigation isn't over yet," she mumbles and walks out with me trailing behind. We continue down the corridor with flashlights on hand. The obvious details of a fight show in the indents of solid stone. Whatever made those had to be big and sturdy. "Alright, Meg. You know the drill," Elisa says as she hands me a taser. I nod and take off in a different direction than her. I soon arrive at a spiral stair case and climb it, careful of debri. When I arrive at the top, my headache returns along with a picture. A girl in a maroon cape stands in the middle of the tower looking up at the stars. A figure stands near her with an arm around her waist. His skin is a deep red and white hair flows from his head. They both face away from me. I shake my head again. The picture fades to leave only me at the top of the tower. I stand near the edge and look at the city below.

"Whoa... Long ways down," I mumble as I look around, mesmerized by the illuminating lights below. I stand there for a second before remembering my real reason being here. "Right. Gotta find what's really going on..." I push away from the side and back up. Right as I am about to turn around, I bump into something hard. Funny, I remember the wall being farther away. My head slowly turns upward to meet with another pair of eyes. "Who are you?" a voice says as I jump two feet into the air with a gasp. I back away from the figure as it steps out from the shadows.

Red talons come out first followed by a pair of huge, black wings. A beak takes place of its mouth, although it seems softer than a bird's. A pair of horns are placed on its head right infront of its white hair and red, pointy ears. The only piece of clothing on him is a loin cloth secured by a thick leather belt. His tail sways in anticipation. My eyes widen as it steps closer. I stand frozen in my tracks. "Margret?" he asks with curiosity and hope in his chocolate brown eyes. For some reason, I relax, knowing that if he wanted to hurt me, he would have already. I tilt my head and reply, "Sorry, that's not my name. I'm Megan. Who are you?"

A frown crosses his mouth as he moves closer. "Other than my leader, my clan and I have no names," he says while circling me. "What brings you to our castle?" he asks when he finally stops to crouch, like if I answer wrong, he would pounce. "I'm here on an investigation with my aunt. We noticed some stone falling into the street. Since we work for the police, it's our duty to make sure everyone is safe up here," I explain. He eases up and stand up infront of me. "So you're not a bad guy?" A shake my head. "Nope! Just as long as you're not one either," I say with a grin. "Does that make you a friend?" I nod. He smiles as he grabs my hand abruptly. "Come on! I want to show you the rest of my clan!" he shouts as he runs towards the edge of the tower. "Whoa, wait! I-I can't...FLYYY!" I scream as he picks me up bridal style and jumps off the edge. He laughs at my scared expression while doing a few circles. "Don't worry! I can't fly either! We gargoyles glide!" the red gargoyle yells through the wind. I hold on tightly to his neck until we finally land on the lower part of the castle. Three gargoyles stand at a stairwell and watch us fly down. "Look! He has the other human," a small, green gargoyle points out. The red one places me onto the ground. I look around and ask, "Have you seen my aunt?" The eldest one (apparent from the white beard on his chin) steps up. "The other human is speaking with our leader, Goliath," he says while pointing at one of the walls. Sure enough, Elisa is standing there with a huge purple gargoyle. 'No wonder they call him Goliath,' I think while turning to the rest.

"How did you guys get here?" I ask as we climb up some stairs to where Elisa and Goliath are. "Over a thousand years ago, we were put under a spell that turned us to stone. The spell could only be broken if the castle reaches the clouds," the elder explains in a thick Scottish accent. "Xanatos had awakened us and is letting us stay here," the fat gargoyle adds. I nod as we finally reach the top. "How many people know about you?" I hear Elisa ask. "Just Xanatos," Goliath answers. The red gargoyle moves up to Elisa and sniffs her suspiciously. "Is this a new friend, Goliath?" he asks. Elisa backs up and I run to her side. "This is Elisa Maza. I guess you already met her niece, Megan Maza. They are...uhhh, what was it? De..tectives?" Goliath announces. "2nd class, NYPD. Megan is my assistant," she says while flashing her golden badge. The clan follows it with admiration. "What does a detective do, Lass?" the clan elder asks. "Well... when somebody soes something wrong, we find them and arrest them for their crimes," I reply, gesturing as though I am putting cuffs onto my wrists.

"Who says what's wrong?" Goliath questions. I sigh at their little knowledge. I shouldn't blame them though. Being in a stone slumber for a thousand years doesn't help them at all. I guess Elisa and I will have to show them the ropes of this century... better yet, this millenium. "We have a system of justice. You know, penalties, punishments, assessments, and laws that are decided by the people," Elisa replies. "You mean, by humans?" Goliath asks as he walks to the building's edge. The faintest of sunlight peeks through the city's horizon. He quickly turns and says, "You need to leave. Now!"

"Not until I know more about you. You saved my life, so let me repay you. Let me help you around the city, show you how it works," Elisa pleads with arms out stretched. "Yeah! I can help with that, too. We know our way through New York like it's the back of our hand," I add with a smile. Goliath sighs and moves his gaze back to the horizon. "If we are to defend the castle, we ought to be prepared for whatever is out there. Very well." I silently fist bump at his answer and turn to the trio of gargoyles behind me. "How about I take you three out on the town tomorrow night. I'll show you some cool places!" I proposed to the red, small and fat gargoyles. "Sure! How about we meet over on that building," the red one says while pointing towards a brick building across the street. I nod and say, "Okay. I'll see you three at sun down." They all smile with content. I smile back but gain a headache at the same time. 'What is with all these headaches!?' I think as I hold back my tounge from saying ouch.

Elisa and I leave before the sun sets and arrive at her car. I get into the passenger seat and release a huge yawn. My headache from before slowly fades. Elisa starts the car and looks back at me. "Well, looks like we just made some weird friends," she mumbles as we turn left. "Yep. Let's just hope they won't turn into enemies."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip to 7th Period Math~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"Miss Maza? Miss Maza... SLAM! MISS MAZA!"

I jolt up from my desk with deadly speed. I quickly look around and hold my hands as though I am holding a gun. "FREEZE! NYPD!...huh?" I glance around to my class who look as though they were about to laugh. My math teacher, Mrs. Mizzel, stands before me with a stern expression. "Miss Maza, please remember that you're in school, not trying to find another murderer. Now that you're with us, how about you solve the problem on the board?" she says as she holds a black EXPO marker towards me. I sigh and grab the marker. Upon looking up at the board, I hear my classmate whisper things like "She's so dead" and "What a loser for sleeping during class." I roll my eyes and ponder on the algebraic expression. 'Easy,' I think while solving the problem with no problem at all. I place the marker down and head back to my seat. Everyone looks at the board with shocked faces. Mrs. Mizzel smirks and pats my shoulder, whispering, "Nice job, Maza," as she walks to her desk.

I pack my book bag just as the final bell for school to be over rings. A sigh escapes my lips while I walk out the door into the crowded hallway. I finally exit out of the building and walk down the street towards the building the red gargoyle pointed out to me last night. My eyes droop from lack of sleep as yawn exits my mouth. I hope this isn't a daily occurance. I finally reach the building and climb the fire escape. The sun is just setting when I reach the top. I sit my bag down and slide down the wall. The sun finally disappears. Not a minute aferwards, I can see three figures glide down infront of me. "Hey, guys!" I greet them with a wave. The red one looks at me and smiles. "Are you going to show us around the city?" he asks as he and the other two walk closer. I nod and stand up, grabbing and putting my backpack in the process. "Yup! But first, how about I get us something to eat? You guys must be hungry," I offer with a reply of grumbling tummies. The trio akwardly laugh as I grin, shaking my head.

This is going to be a looooong night.

* * *

Lex: *walking towards Yin's room with Broadway* Hey, Broadway! Where's Yin and Brooklyn?

Broad: *shrugs* Beats me! I haven't seen them all night. *Arrives at Yin's door and is about to knock when they hear something inside*

Yin: *moan* Oh, Brooklyn~! 3

Brook: Yin~!

Lex: *blushes* Ummmm... Nevermind. Let's leave them alone.

Broad: Remember to favorite and review! See you next time!


	4. Awakening Part 3 (and the other half)

Gargoyles 3 2/2

Yin: Hello, readers! Welcome back to another chapter in my story! Sorry I haven't been updating, but i have been really busy with school and family life that I haven't had time to type up my story.

Broad: I'll say! You and Brooklyn have been too busy making out to even think!

Lex: Don't think we don't know what's been going on behind closed chapters!

Yin: O/O W-Well, then. Now that we have established some *glares at Lex and Broad* private *cough* matters, I would like to say one more thing before going back to where we left off last time. Take it away, Brooklyn!

Brook: Hey! I thought you said you were going to say it!

Yin: I am the author of this story, so what I write is what you do. Now, say it! O_o

Brook: Ugh... Yinsashi does not own Gargoyles or its original story plot. All credit goes to Disney.

Lex: Yinsashi only owns Margret, Megan Maza, and any other OC in this story.

Broad: No flames or negative reviews, please. Posistive feedback only helps increase the chance of an update and inspiration of our author.

Yin: And...

Brook, Broad, and Lex: YINSASHI IS THE BEST RULER OVER OUR SPEECH BECAUSE SHE IS SUPER DUPER AWESOME! PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!

Yin: And may the story commence ;D

* * *

Megan's POV

"Good thing Dominoes is a block away..." I mumble as I walk down an empty street with four large boxes of pizza in my arms. In the thought of the gargoyles being hungry, I thought introducing them to the wonderful creation called pizza would be an excellent starter for our adventure across Manhattan. "... And there goes my allowance..." I groan while looking down at the bill. I finally arrive at the building I met up with them at and slowly make my way up the fire escape. When I arrive, the trio are looking around at the lights of New York with admiration and wonder in their eyes. I quietly giggle and jump off the ladder to the roof top.

"Dinner is served!" I announce holding the boxes out. The trio quickly gather and each take a box, leaving one for me. They all open their boxes and quizically stare at the food. At the same time, I open mine and take a bite out of a piece of my meat lover's pizza. "Megan... What is this?" the red gargoyle asks me as he observes me eating. I swallow what was in my mouth and reply, "This, my red friend, is pizza. All it is is flat bread smothered in a special tomato sauce and sprinkled with a variety of cheeses. You can even put toppings on it like I did." I lift a piece of my food for them to see. The trio look at me before turning their gazes to their pizzas. Each on takes a piece and bite into it.

Their faces light up like a kid on Christmas as they gobble down their food. Before I can get halfway through my meaty circle, the trio already finish, licking their talons covered in tomato sauce. I laugh at the scene and shake my head. 'Why do they remind me of a group of children?' I think as I can feel a headache forming. The area around me suddenly changes to that of their castle home ontop of Xanatos' tower. The trio stand infront of me with another girl talking to them... wait... Is that... me?! The girl talking to the red gargoyle looks so simular to myself; the hair, the eyes, even the necklace! My head feels fuzzy like a piece of cotton is occupying my head. A faraway voice steadily calls my name.

"Meg... gan... Megan!" I jolt up and breathe heavily. My eyes dart side to side at the worried faces of my three gargoyle friends. I calm down as the red gargoyle speaks. "Megan, are you okay? You just zoned out for five minutes and we became worried." I nod and reply, "I-I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you guys..." I look at my box of pizza to notice my remaining pieces are missing. My face deadpans. "Who ate my pizza?" I ask in a grim voice. The trio looks at each other then at the biggest one. I slowly turn my head. "Did you do it, big guy?" I question in a menacing tone. He gulps loudly in fear. I sigh and shrug. "Oh, well. Can't be helped. How about we go out and explore?" I say as I jump up and put on my back pack.

The trio stare at me, as though I have two heads. I just shrug it off and turn to the them saying, "So... Where do you wanna go first?" They all run next to me with a curious fire in their eyes. The red one looks around and points somewhere. "How about we start there at that huge bridge!" he exclaims with the other two nodding. "Okay. I guess we can start there and work on from that..." I pause for a second, "... Ummm... How am I going to travel with you guys? I obviously can't glide."

The red one smirks to the other two and slowly steps towards me. I back up with a nervous laugh. "Heh... W-What are you-" My audible thought is cut off as he picks me up bridal style. I squeak in surprise. "That answer your question?" he asks, stepping up to the edge with the other two by his side. I nod and look down at the height we are at. Did I ever mention my oh-so-teeny-tiny phobia of heights? Well, not heights, really. Just the feeling of falling scares me.

My hand unconciously snake around the red gargoyle's neck. My heart rate increases dramatically, feeling as though it could burst from my chest. The gargoyle notices, though, and quietly whispers in my ear, "Don't worry. I won't drop you. I promise." His soothing voice somehow relaxes me as I look into his chocolate eyes. I can not help but stare. They are familiar in my mind, as though as I have seen them before. Where though? I blink a couple times before nodding. "Okay! Let the adventure begin!"

Their wings elongate in a stretch before we jump off the ledge of the building. I can feel the wind flowing around us like a cool blanket. I release a breath that I did not know I was holding. The gargoyle's grip is tight and secure around my knees and shoulders, a determined look graces his face. Why did fly in the arms of this creature feel so surreal, so familiar?

I shake my thoughts away as I hear the smallest gargoyle ask, "So Megan, what are these places?" I look around and point towards the huge bridge. "That is the Brooklyn Bridge..." I say as we fly everywhere, me pointing and explaining the famous spots all over New York. During our trip, we stopped several times and I bought some treats the gargoyles could try out with what little money I had left. "Man, this stuff is great! You should try some!" the biggest gargoyle says as we are flying. "We would if you hadn't eaten the entire box," the red one retorts with a small roll of his eyes.

We finally land on a random building after awhile. I notice the time on my watch (that I had totally forgotten was there). 'Three in the morning!? I didn't know we flew for that long!' I think as the red gargoyle sit me down. The gargoyles complain of their aching wings. My eyes feel like bricks are weighing them down and my body is aching from lack of sleep. For the first time tonight, I realize how tired I really am. I slide down the wall of the ledge and lean my head back. My eyes finally give up on staying open and close with the sweet heaven of sleep close behind.

The Red Gorgoyle's POV (I'm Just using this because they don't have names yet ;D)

"Man, this is a big city! My wings hurt from gliding so much!" my small friend complains after we land. "Yeah, mine too and we have a long way to go to get back home," I reply while rubbing my sore wings. We may not actually fly, but gliding does take a lot out of our wings. "Hey, Megan! Is there a way to-" I begin but my sentence is cut off as I notice our human guide is fast asleep near the ledge of the building. 'Well then...' I think as I walk over to her and poke her shoulder. A small pout crosses her lips as incoherent words escape her mouth. I sigh and lift her into my arms. Her small body is light and perfectly fits in my arms. Her dark hair frames her face to make her look like an angel. To make her look so much like Margret...

"She looks just like her..." I whisper unknowingly. My rookery brothers hear, though, and surround me with the girl in my arms. "Yeah, they do look so much alike. It's kinda creepy. They even have the same necklace..." my bigger friend says while pointing at her necklace. 'The same necklace that made that odd light around her the day she died...'

"Is it possible that she is Margret's reincarnation?" my smaller rookery brother asks. I shake my head. "No. Margret is dead. There is no way she could possibly be alive. Reincarnation or not, this girl is not my Margret... Nobody can ever be..." I look down sadly at Megan. '... And besides, Megan could never love a monster like me...'

"We need to get Megan home. She is obviously exhausted and needs her rest," I say as I look at my brothers. "Yeah, great plan... but we don't know where she lives," my big friend says with an smirk on his face. I so wanted to facepalm right about now. That's when I notice a small tag on Megan's bag that read an address. "And that is where you're wrong, my friend." I point to the tag. "That must be her home address. The street is not far from here." I look out to the streets for some kind of transportation and see a man by the street.

With his fingers, he is able to flag down a yellow machine that Megan told us was called a taxi. The taxi pulls over and let's the man in. "Look! If we can just get a taci, we can take Megan home then get back to the tower without straing our wings," I announce and hand my big friend Megan. We climb down and hide in a little porch-like area at the corner of the street. I peek around the corner and see a cab driving up. Just like the man before, I step out and call, "Hey, taxi!"

The result that happens afterwards is not what I thought it would be. The driver, instead of stopping, turns around, leaving us in the dust. The three of us sigh in discontent as my big friend says, "Well, I guess we walk." I nod and walk over to him, grabbing Megan in the process. I look at the address again and start walking towards the way I saw the street before. When we arrive, I sigh at the apartment complex. "Great! Now we need to find which floor is her home," I mumble and look down at Megan. Her features are still soft in her sleeping state. Another sigh escapes my mouth as I look at the top of the building.

"Okay, you guys. Let's just climb to the top of her building. If you see anything that would indicate where she lives, then tell me," I say in a stern tone. "Wow, who died and made you leader?" my small rookery brother says sarcatically. "Just go!" I shake my head and point at the building.

As we near the top of the building, I see a glass roof and look through it. To my luck, I notice a picture of Megan with that other woman, Elisa, I think, posing infront of a mountain side with four faces etched into it. Elisa is holding a face up with one hand and Megan looks as though she is picking another man's nose, both have goofy expressions on their faces. I grin and shake my head. The others catch up and see it too.

Carefully, I open the glass window and step inside with Megan. I walk down a small hall to a door with a poster that says "The Offspring" and letter stickers that say "MEGAN" on it. I open the door to a messy room and walk towards the single bed in the room. Each wall is covered in posters and pictures of people singing and holding intruments. She is going to have to show me who these people are the next time we meet. After pulling back the cover with one hand, I place Megan on the bed and take off her shoes. I then cover her with the black comforter. A small smile crosses her lips as I raise the thick blanket to her chin. A soft smile crosses my mouth as I turn to exit the room.

Once I get outside, I notice the sun slowly rising and curse under my breath. "Guess we sleep here, you guys," I say and get into a frightening pose. The others follow suit. The sun rises not a minute too soon and we turn to stone for the day.


End file.
